The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astrantia, botanically known as Astrantia major ‘Star of Love’, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Star of Love’. ‘Star of Love’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use and as a cut flower.
The new cultivar, ‘Star of Love’, was selected by the Inventor in May of 2010 as seedling growing in a trial plot in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands. The trail plot had been planted from seed collected from an open-pollinated proprietary plant of Astrantia major plant (not patented) from the Inventors breeding program.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in April of 2011 in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.